xdxd_resort_and_casinofandomcom-20200215-history
Roles
Roles here's a list of roles i totally not copy and pasted from #role-guide For respectively getting your roles, here are the rules in order to gain a role: * @a veri good drawerer - Show a drawing that @OWNER / @CO-OWNER approves that talented people can only draw it. * @meme machine - Create a meme that @OWNER / @CO-OWNER / @m0d believes it is worthy enough for a meme maker to have. * @w33b - Be a friend of a @OWNER / @CO-OWNER / @m0d , with them knowing the fact you are an anime enthusiast. * @weebster memester - Notify a @OWNER / @CO-OWNER that you are a combination of @w33b and @meme machine , where we shall combine it to make you a @weebster memester . * @big oof / @rip minecrap / @fartnut's dying - Let a @OWNER / @CO-OWNER / @m0d as a friend of them knowing at least that you play Roblox for @big oof , Minecraft for @rip minecrap , and Fortnite for @fartnut's dying . * @random builder / @random dev - Let a @OWNER / @CO-OWNER / @m0d that you either build/create within the virtual world for @random builder with proof and scripting with proof for @random dev @somehow managed to sub - Subscribe to my current channel with no video content, Doppelcipher the Triangle * @successfully partnered - Partner a server with us officially! * @LoSs BoY - don't really know how to get this but try to see if @Doppelcipher thinks you deserve this role * @penguin dance - Be a friend of a @OWNER / @CO-OWNER / @m0d play Club Penguin! * @c00l h1pst3rz - Be a friend/related person of @Doppelcipher outside of the virtual world, inside reality while being a good person to trust. * @pr1z3 r0l3 - Do something for @Doppelcipher himself OR get it at #giveaway-awards ! * @SUPER pr1z3 r0l3 - Do something BIGGER for @Doppelcipher , or never get it! It will always be the highest role you can get besides moderation power. * @meme submitter / @ANDROID caretaker - Reach Level 1 in the MEE6 system * TIERS 1-15 - The TIERS go in the following order: Levels 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, and 150. * @vip - Level 25 in the MEE6 system / Be a person that the @OWNER / @CO-OWNER thinks you're special. * @lord of the roles - Level 100 in the MEE6 system. @announcer - Level 75 in the MEE6 system. * @DJ - Level 50 in the MEE6 system. * @$$$$$ - You just paid 1 million pepos just for this! Why did you do this. * @i guess you're unique - be so unique that you don't deserve any role but this * @help am depression - Be a friend and let us known if you are depressed. We do not take this as a joke, but we would like to help on on your depression. If you don't know or forgot, the suicide hotline is 1-800-273-8255, or either go to http://www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org/ for more help. This role is not intended to be offensive and not to encourage suicide like how the r/gocommitdie discord server states. For those who are curious about their mental illness, also do not forget to go to https://www.nami.org/. (Just stole this from r/gocommitdie's server) (If it involves getting a role with a @m0d , please remind them or have them look at this that they must ask a @OWNER / @CO-OWNER for their role to be added) ROLES THAT AREN'T MENTIONED :O in this different list are roles that YOU EXCLUSIVELY GET TO LOOK AT FOR TAKING TIME TO LOOK AT THIS WIKIA. * i found the hidden role!!! do not leak!!!! - get a key from Unbelievaboat and this isn't leaking because you need to find it yourself * m0d - don't beg ya turkey * ◢▬▬▬▬ᑕ ᑌ ᔕ T O ᗰ▬▬▬▬◣ - this is only if you buy a custom role in Unbelievaboat's shop or win a giveaway. only Role Here can obtain it * ◢▬▬∇ Я Ө B ᄂ Ө X ∇▬▬◣ - you get this for free, but in order to get a role below it, you need to join grey's ranks, go to Polaris and try to make sure it recognizes your Roblox account, and then get your role like that * zoinked scoob - legit cannot earn, only for BingerBonger#4486